Never forgotten, always remembered
by Micchi
Summary: Yasunari Kawabata, a normal girl who's life will be changed forever after she meets a baby with magical powers. rechanged it again so it would make sence.
1. The strange meeting

**Me: My 2 chapter is up now.**

**Sprx: When do we come in the story?**

**Otto: Yeah.**

**Me: In this chapter.**

**Sprx and Otto: SWEET!!!**

**Me: Here's chapter 2.**

**Chapter 2**

_Monkey teams POV_

It was a normal day in Shuggazoom. The Hyper force were doing what they do everyday. Chiro, Sparx, and Otto were playing video games, Antauri and Gibson were playing chess and Antauri was winning, Jinmay and Nova were talking about stuff. They were entertaining themselves, until they saw a bright light coming from Chiro's room/pod. "What was that?"

Sparx said. "I don't know, but we're going to check it out." Chiro said hiding his nervousness.

So they went up Chiro's pod (is that even possible), and slowly went into Chiro's room. What they seen were 3 girls sleeping on his bed. One with short black hair and brown skin, the other one also had long black hair and light skin, the other girl was a infant she looked 2-3 years old she had blonde hair that was put into two ponytails. "Wow Chiro, I didn't know you were a pimp because these girls prove it." Sparx said smirking and elbowing him on the shoulder. Chiro blushed. "I am not! And besides I don't even know them!!" he yelled in anger at Sparx.

"Shhhhhh. Lower your voices, you'll wake…." Gibson tried to say until Hanna woke up. They all froze as Hanna looked around the room and stared a Gibson with wide eyes. He only wave at her. Then all of a sudden she started crying. They jumped in shock and tried to calm her down. "Please stop crying, O.K." Chiro said. That only made her cries worse and even louder. Soon Yasunari and Crystal were awake. "What's wrong, Hanna." Yasunari asked Hanna in a sleepy voice. Her vision was a little fuzzy but it got a little better afterwards. She could see 5 colorful robotic monkeys and two people one with pink hair and one with black hair. The first thing she said would hurt your ears.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" she screamed in shock. "AHHHHHHHH!!!" Crystal screamed as she sat up. "AHHHHHH!!" Otto suddenly screamed for no reason. Crystal turned to the Hyper force."AHHHHHHHH!!!" she screamed again. She turned to look at Yasunari and she turned to look a Crystal."AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" they both screamed at the same time. They got up and made a run for the door, Hanna in Yasunari's arms. The Hyper force stared at the door for a minute or two and then started running after them.

_Yasunari's POV _

Crystal and I ran for our live like a monster was after us. "Mama, why you scweam loud?" Hanna asked holding her ears. "Because I don't know them. What else am I supposed to do?" I told her as I ran for a door into a place that looked like a huge living room with 6 chairs and a huge screen TV(to me it's a TV, don't hate). Crystal hide behind the green chair I ran and hide in the black one.'Oh crap what am I going to do? What to do, what to do? What the hell am I going to do?' I thought to myself. Suddenly, I heard footsteps going towards where Crystal was hiding.

_Normal POV _

The Hyper force were looking everywhere in the command center for the 3 girl or "3 screamers of the year"to Sparx. Suddenly, Nova seen movement in Otto's chair. "Hey guys, I think I found one of them." Nova stated as she spinned Otto's chair around to revel Crystal."AHHHHHHHHHH" she screamed as loud as she can(she screams like Cheese from Foster's home for imaginary friends,:3). They held their ears from the loud screaming."Easy, easy!! We're not going to hurt you, OK!!" Jinmay yelled so she can be heard. "Really?" Crystal asked since she stopped screaming. "Yes really." Otto said smiling at her. She stared at Otto for a moment and then reached out and hugged him softly like a kitten."KAWAII!!!!" she yelled snuggling Otto."Ahem, now we have to find the other two." Antauri finally said floating next to Chiro."Oh, their over there." Crystal said pointing to Antauri's chair. "TRAIDOR!!!! You always do that when you see something cute, BAKA!!" Yasunari yelled at her and then realized what she was doing. "DAMN IT!!" she yelled. "Language please." Antauri said arms crossed.

Yasunari got out of Antauri's chair and introduced herself. "Sorry 'bout that. I'm Yasunari. Nice to meet you all." I said doing the peace sign. Crystal got up and did the same." I'm Crystal. Nice to me you all too. Oh and sorry for screaming like a idiot." She said as she bowed and rubbed the back of her head blushing. "It's OK. You were pretty freak out though. I'm Nova." Nova said introducing herself. Soon they all introduced themselves. "I'm Sprx-77 but you can call me Sparx" He said holding both Yasunari and Crystal's hand. "Don't push it lover boy." Yasunari and Crystal said at the same time pulling their hands away from Sparx's grip. Nova was laughing at Sparx. "I'm Otto." He said jumping up and down. The two started laughing.

"I'm Jinmay" "I'm Chiro" they said as they shaked both of Yasunari and Crystal's hand. "I'm known as Antauri, second in command. A pleasure to me you both." He said bowing. Yasunari giggled which made Antauri blush. "You act so serious, that's so cute. You don't have to act that serious you know." She said smiling sweet. That made Antauri blush even more. "I am known as Mr. Hal Gibson. Don't call me Mr. or Hal, just Gibson." He said. "Gibby Gibson, Gibby Gibson!!" Hanna said laughing. "Oh I almost forgot. This is Hanna. Say 'Hi' Hanna." Yasunari said. "Hi Gibby!" she said waving at Gibson. Gibson started blushing and the others started snickering. "It Gibson, not 'Gibby'" he said. "OK Gibson." She said smiling. Gibson turned away though you can see him blushing. "So how'd you three get here anyway?" Chiro asked. "I have no idea. But I think I know who." Yasunari said. "Who?" Nova asked. Yasunari and Crystal were staring at Hanna. "She knows" they said at the same time pointing at Hanna. "Huh?" she said tilting her head to the side.

Me: There's chapter 2.

Nova: YOU SUCK!!! I wanna know what happens next.

Hanna: Yeah!!! Hanna wanna know too!!!

Me: calm down you two.

Antauri: She is right, please calm.

Me: Yes. Listen to the Baby Daddy.

Antauri: WHAT!?!(blushing full force)

Me: See ya, dudes!


	2. How they appeared

**This chapter is how they got transported to Shuggazoom. ENJOY!!!**

**Hanna appears, a slumber party gone wrong**

"Booorrrrreeeedddddd,sooooooo bored might die…." I whispered in an annoyed tone as I banged my head on top of the desk. I was in school right now and right now it sucks out loud. Our school was big but the bad thing was, we had to wear uniforms. This was my 3rd year in junior high school and I just moved here a year ago. Our uniforms right now are for the winter. The girls wore a black sailor suit sweater and a black skirt. The boys wore all white Japanese school uniform suits.

I was in 4th period and we were finally being released out of 4th and going to 5th period which I was waiting for all day. It's because I got to show my most prized treasure to the class. When I got to my next class I was a little nervous to show it to everyone. "Yasunari Kawabata, you're up next." The teacher called out my name. "Damn it." I whispered to myself. I got up from my seat and coughed to myself and began my presentation. "Hello everyone, my name is Yasunari and I here to present my gem to you all."

I reached into my pocket and took out a rainbow colored gem shaped like a giant opal. "This is my treasure I had since I was 3 years old. I never leave with out it." I said as I stared at the gem. Then suddenly I heard a strange voice say, "**_Pororin Pyuarin Hanahana Pii….." _**I looked around to see who said that. "**_Pororin Pyuarin Hanahana Pii…." _**The voice had gotten louder."** _Pororin Pyuarin Hanahana Pii…." _**Iturned to see the voice came from my gem. "**_Pororin Pyuarin Hanahana Pii!_**" It had gotten even louder for everyone in the room to hear. "What was that!" someone said really nervous. "_Pororin Pyuarin Hanahana Pii_? What's that supposed to……" I was cut off by a blinding light that glowed from the gem."_ Pororin Pyuarin Hanahana Pii, Pororin Pyuarin Hanahana Pii!" _It repeateduntil suddenly the light started to fade in. When I had gotten my vision I was in total shock from was I was seeing. There was a baby with blonde hair that was put into two ponytails standing in front of me. She was wearing a blue dress like school uniform with a golden pendant in the middle of her dress. She also wore a yellow explorers hat; she had red rose colored eyes that were staring at me. A huge smile came across her face which scared the living hell out of me. "MOMMY!" she yelled as she launch herself onto me like a leech.

_At lunch_

The little girl wouldn't stop following me through the hallway. I heard whispers and laughing coming from other kids. I was blushing a little from embarrassment. Suddenly, I heard crying from behind me. The little girl had fallen down flat on her face. I sighed and walked up to her and crouched down her size. I picked her up and patted her back to calm her. "Its alright don't cry little one." I whispered to her softly. Then I thought about something really important."CRAP! I forgot all about lunch!" I yelled as I quickly got up, girl still in arms, and ran to the cafeteria.

A few minutes later, I was at my usual spot on the lunch table and sigh with relief. "What's wrong with you Yasunari, Nya?" My friend Crystal asked. She had black hair that covered half her face though you can tell she was wearing glasses. She looked down at the girl who waved at response. "Who's that? Your sister, Nya?" "No. And actually, I don't think she has a name at all." I said watch the girl as she at her chocolate pudding. "What are you going to name her, Nya?" Crystal asked out of curiosity. I thought for a moment and then had an ideal name. "Hanna. It means precious flower in Japanese." I said. "Perfect, Nya! Hanna-Chan it is, Nya." she said as she picked up Hanna and put her on her lap. "So the sleepover is after school, right?" I asked Crystal as she played with Hanna's feet. "Yeah, after school at 7:00 P.M, Nya." She answered. After school at 9:00 P.M, the sleepover had already started and Crystal and I were playing with Hanna. I heard her yawn as well as Crystal and I. "I'm beat, lets get to sleep, Nya." Crystal said as she yawned again. "Yeah, me too. Come on Hanna." I said as I picked her up. "Awwww, I wanna stay up." Hanna said sticking her lips out. "Sorry Hanna, but I'm tired. If we were on a different planet or something, we wouldn't be going to bed right now." I said. I shouldn't have said that. Because right after Crystal and I fell asleep, Hanna was lying on the bed thinking about what I said_"If we were on a different planet or something, we wouldn't be going to bed right now."_ It repeated itself an after a minute, she finally said, "I wanna go to a different planet like mama said and then we can spwend more time together." As she drifted to sleep, her pigtail barrettes glowed and then they bounced 3 times. Suddenly, a giant light glowed from her barrettes. It shone all around Crystal and I and we disappeared including Hanna. The question was, where were we going.

There's my first chapter. Chapter 2 coming up soon. NO FLAMES PLEASE!


End file.
